Movie Night with Leah, Faith and Mina
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: King Julian was always curious about the three strange girls that came to 'his' zoo. After watching one of their favourite movies, he asks the girls a few odd questions. Meant to be a light break from the heavy "Immortal" series.


**Hello! Here is a light little one-shot I thought of making. Warning: if you have not read my "Immortal" series, then turn back now! You will understand this easier if you've read the series. **

**This humorous one-shot is also kind of tribute to my _second _favourite movie and book series. **

…

Mina's scream ripped through the night.

Shooting up from their seats, the penguins raced towards the hatch. Private's mind was fixed entirely on his mate. The sudden urge to protect her flashed in his blood. Using his enhanced speed, the vampire penguin darted out of the HQ, knocking several of his teammates over.

Skipper, landing on the ground, glared upwards. "Private!" he snapped.

Sheepishly glancing back down the fishbowl entrance, the youngest penguin swallowed. "Sorry sir."

The vampire was so distracted, that he did not feel the soft breeze behind him. Mina's voice came afterwards, "Hi!"

Startled, Private let out a small yell, turning. Seeing his mate perfectly healthy, he smiled softly. "I was so worried about you."

Confusion crossed her face, "Why?"

Skipper, coming out of the hatch with the rest of the penguins, answered. "We heard you scream."

At this, the blonde turned away shyly. "Um…there was no need to worry."

Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "Then there was no logical explanation for you to scream."

Faith, running up beside her best friend, with Leah behind her, responded excitedly. "She was screaming because Leah brought probably one of the greatest movie sagas of all time!"

Skipper nodded, "That explains it," turning to Kowalski, he continued, "There's nothing logical about fan-girls solider."

Leah corrected, "Actually, there's _everything logical _with 'Underworld' fan-girls. I should know, I am one."

Skipper cocked his head. "What's 'Underworld'?"

The three girls gasped. "You _don't_ know about 'Underworld'?"

Leah stepped closer, showing the four movies in her hands. "Well, luckily I assumed as much, so Faith, Mina and I planned a surprise movie night. We'll watch as many of the movies as possible."

Looking over the titles, Skipper commented, "Well, they sound like my kind of thing."

All of a sudden, King Julian jumped into the habitat. "Hello neighbours!" He glanced at the girls, "Oh, and odd humans."

Mina groaned, "For the _last_ time, we're _not _human."

The lemur king waved a paw, "Eh, I am not caring. So, what are we to be doing tonight?"

Leah blinked, "I'm sorry…we?"

Julian nodded, "But of course you must be including your king in your evening plans."

Faith growled, "No."

Clearly baffled, the lemur asked. "Why?"

The hybrid smirked. Reaching into her pocket, she whipped out her phone. Pressing a button, the chorus of the song 'I Hate Everything about You' played. When she felt that her point was made, the girl turned off the music and placed her phone back.

Julian was still for a few moments, before moving towards the movies. "I will be taking these with me then."

Leah held them to her chest. "No. If you want to watch these, you watch them _with_ us."

Mina and Faith placed a hand on their heads. "No!"

The penguins groaned, "No!"

Julian jumped in victory. "Yes!"

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Fine, but there's one problem. How are you girls going to fit in the HQ?"

Faith offered, "I saw the perfect TV in Julian's habitat before."

The lemur king sighed, "Fine."

_(After watching "Underworld") _

A smile crept across Skipper's face. "That…was…awesome!"

The girls smirked, "Told you."

King Julian blinked a few times. "Um…I am having a few questions."

Thinking they were merely questions about the movie, Leah turned to him. "Yes?"

He asked, looking at her. "Are you being one of the Death Dealing thingies?"

Leah shook her head. "First, they're called Death Dealers for heaven's sake! Second, sadly, no."

Kowalski responded. "Personally, I believe you would make an exceptional Death Dealer."

Julian waved his paws, "Alright, back to focusing around me. I am having more questions."

Mina snickered, and pressed a button on an object in her lap. The music from 'Jeopardy' played. Turning off the music, the vampire shrugged when she saw everyone staring. "What? I thought it was appropriate."

Faith growled, "That's my phone!" Reaching over to her, she snapped, "How did you even get it?"

"I got it out of your pocket when we were listening to Julian," she laughed, keeping it just out of reach.

Snatching the phone from her best friend, the hybrid shoved it back in her pocket. Crossing her arms, she turned to the lemur king. "I suppose you think I'm a Lycan or something."

He tapped his chin. "Now that you are mentioning it…you do turn into the ugly dog creature."

She sighed, "I am _a Death-Wolf hybrid_! I'm _not_ evil, I just can't stand _you_! How many times do I have to say it?"

Seeing Faith growl and bare her fangs, her eyes turning golden, Leah attempted to calm her with a joke, "Hey, easy there _Michael_."

Calming down, the girl jeered. "Shut up _Selene_."

The Guardian smiled, "Hey, that's a compliment. She's an awesome badass."

"And Michael's so strong he's more powerful then both vampires _and_ lycans, so _there_!" Faith retorted playfully.

Julian, choosing to ignore them, turned to Mina. "Have you even encountered those ly-things?"

She thought for a moment. "Lycans? Yes, actually."

Leah laughed gently, "Oh yeah, Sebastian. Didn't you two have a thing?"

The vampire hissed, "We do not speak of it!"

The Guardian smiled, "I'm still really glad you met Private. I know what it's like to not have your mate. I used to so lonely before I met Aaron."

Faith grinned, "I'm so glad you said that." Pulling out her phone, she pressed a button. The chorus of 'All by Myself' started.

Leah yelled, "That's it! Give me the damn phone!" She lunged for the phone, ripping it from the red head's grasp. Throwing it at the nearest wall, she smirked upon seeing it fall to the ground in pieces.

Staring, mouth open, at the broken pieces, Faith shrieked, "My phone!" Turning to the Guardian, she snarled, "You really are a Death Dealer…and you're paying for a new phone."

…

**Yep, you make her PAY! Literally. **

**Well…thoughts? This is only my second comedy thing, so please be nice. I wanted to make something funny, but I also wanted to make a tribute to the 'Underworld' series, so I thought 'why not?'**

**-Babetteisawesome :)**

**P.S: I got the bits with Faith's phone from "The Big Bang Theory." **


End file.
